


On A Bad Bet

by Wolf_Lettuce



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gerard likes girls clothes and its really nonchalant, Giraffes, Hurt/Comfort, I hate myself, I really do, M/M, Mention of Eating Disorders, Some Humor, Vampires, and others you want to cry laughing, cheeze whiz, like it gets real fucking sad at times, nevermind, not really - Freeform, ok maybe more than just some, someone come get these pills, this is serious at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Lettuce/pseuds/Wolf_Lettuce
Summary: How would you feel if you were just minding your own business, jogging, trying to better yourselfand you suddenly wake up at dinner with a circus act?You would be feeling how Patrick felt.*record scratch*"yep, That's me, You're probably wondering how I got here...."





	1. Where is your boy?

 

Jogging, His friend suggested fucking jogging.

Some friend Patrick has.

Patrick had one hand on the trunk of a lover carved tree, and the other on his chest.

 

"Go jogging... *pant*...They said...It'll be good for you they said...THEN WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING"

 

The sun was setting, Patrick had started his jog at 4:00, shows you how good he is at this.

 

He was exhausted, the trail he took was recommended by a school friend, Pete, Patrick had mentioned to him that he was getting unwanted attention from the soccer team, and Pete being on the soccer team suggested that he and Patrick go jogging together.

 

But Patrick being insecure  **was not**  about to be seen jogging with the captain of the soccer team.

 

So, here he was, leaned up against a tree in a desolate park at 6:30 at night, almost amidst an asthma attack when it happens.

 

*snap* Oh, shit, H-hey, pat, What's up?

 

Patrick turned around at the sound of a twig snapping, and saw Pete standing next to a taller dude.......Who had a seemingly unconscious body draped behind him.

 

Patrick took one more breath, getting ready to scream, but thought better of it and took off, in what he called, a sprint.

 

Pete and mysterious giraffe dude just stood still whilst Patrick ran straight into the trunk of a tree, smashing his glasses, and then sliding to the ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"well, Fuck."

"You know we have to kill him right? He knows too much."

"WE CAN'T KILL HIM HES MY BEST FRIEND"

" .....We could take him to Gerard..."

" Gabe, no, Patrick is terrified of Dr. Frank-n-Fuerter, How well do you thing he's gonna react to Gerard, or the clan for that matter, Josh might try to bleach his hair whilst he's sleeping."

"Pete, come on, what other options do we have?"

"*sigh* fine, but he's heavy, I need help, grab his leg"

"what, with one hand?"

"GABRIEL"

"fine, fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Patrick awoke to the smell of fresh hair dye, drugstore perfume, makeup, and a strange tangy smell he couldn't quite place.

 

He made the mistake of opening his eyes.

 

He was sitting at a magnificent table, embellished with gold, and in a humongous room Like he imagined in the books he read, the rooms floor to ceiling windows had thick, velvet drapes, and to the side there was a fireplace with strange blue flame.

 

The people at the table  _did not_ match the room, the only familiar face was Pete's and the strange tall dude.

Strange Tall Dude was sitting next to another...Dude, with long brunette hair, and thin, skeletal limbs, They were both sitting next to a geek emo kid dressed awkwardly in a beannie and pea coat, next in line was....Dallon...The bastard had a name tag like a Mormon. huh.

Then a presumably empty chair for a missing participant of the meal.

Across from them there was mister hot pink, sitting calmly with another guy sitting in his lap giving a banana the death glare....Okay...Next to those guys there was another empty spot...moving on..another chair was filled with a guy, who wasn't wearing a shirt, only fucking tattoos, next to him there was a guy who had a fro like no other, and an icey stare, the guy next to him had a fro that topped his, and he wore big brimmed glasses.

Sitting next to Patrick was another guy who was covered in tattoos, but this guy looked like he could kill him at any given moment.

 

The person at the head of the table, though, threw him all the way off.

There sitting elegantly in a chair was an Emo raccoon, wearing a dollar store tiara with the letter "G" glued to it.

Patrick took one more glance around the room, and then noticed the crystal pitchers of....kool aid...yeah, kool aid..and that only Pete,

murder tattoo guy, and thing one, and two had actual plates of food.

 

The rest were nursing...god please...kool aid.

 

"holy smokes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans, Brendon and Ryan are caught red handed.  
> Dallon is a good Mormon boy™.  
> I honestly hate myslf, just read.

 

"Holy Smokes" The kid really just fucking said Holy Smokes.

Pete has horrible tastes in pets, honestly.

Gerard looked over at the sound of snickering to see Josh and Tyler laughing, the poor egg almost fell out of Josh's lap.

Gerard saw Patrick look over at them as well, his face turning, red.

He's a fuckin bean.

"hello, Patrick," the sound of Gerard's voice made him jump," welcome to my home! This is my family," He sat up and threw out his arms in an almost comical gesture, knocking his tiara askew, everyone turned their attention to Patrick, Gerard continued, " I do hope you are hungry, we have food, of course."

Gerard looked over at Dallon, and he nodded politely and stood, Will's, Mikey's, Gabe's eye's followed him as he did, and he left off to the barely used kitchen.

Ray and Joe looked at him intently, and Ray decided to bite first, "So, you scared? Don't be none of us are that deadly I mean....

I jusT PUT MY HAND IN A CUPCAKE DAMNIT GERARD WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND WEIRD ASS CENTRE PIECES WE CAN'T EVEN EAT CUPCAKES"

Everyone started to laugh, including Patrick, However when Dallon came back in with a plate everyone shut up and diverted their attention back to Patrick, who swallowed loudly.

Dallon stepped forward and placed the plate in front of Patrick, and then backed away and walked back to his seat.

Patrick made a noise of disgust, for what was on the plate.

A stake.

A Rare steak.

Gerard noticed this,"What, not a fan of steak?," he asked smugly.

Patrick looked down at his lap, and blushed,".......I'm a vegetarian"

Frank, who was sat beside him made a loud comment," Alright, man! High Five!," Patrick looked him in bewilderment and Frank scoffed,

"Come on, I'm one of the only ones that actually won't bite you."

Patrick seemed shaken at that comment, but non the less, he raised his hand gingerly to meet Frank's.

Gerard Tsked," Please forgive me, I thought you smelled different, but Thought nothing of it."

"Smelled Different?"

"yes, Smell different from Humans with an Omnivore diet."

Gabe, and will started laughing, but Gerard shushed him.

"Umm, Ok, Thank you for having me for this lovely gathering, but I-I think I should go Now....I don't know any of you Ok? Promise, Pete it was great knowing you buddy, thanks for suggesting jogging, but I think I'll just suck it up and get a gym membership alri-" 

 

"Patrick, You can't leave." Gerard said in a dark voice, once bubbly and light.

"Why can't I?" Patrick's voice was starting to rise an octave in hysterics.

"Because you know too much," Gerard let his fangs drop down, and grace across his bottom lip," And we can't trust you yet."

Gabe, Mikey, William, Dallon,Ray, Joe,and Andy, backed their chairs out in unison causing wood to grate against wood with a horrible screech.

Patrick stood up in a swift moment, knocking his chair back, and grabbing the stake knife in the process, he backed away toward the door and Gerard Finally stood up, slowly, with grace.

The Vampires stood up.

Patrick gripped the knife harder.

If he was going down, He was going down swinging.

 

The vampires all bared their teeth, even William, he looked like a vicious twig, and advanced forward.

Patrick leaned in his stance, knife pointed forward.

Before he lunged there was a juggling of the door knob.

 

"Bren, I think we're late."

"Fuck."

That's right, the sun and moon just broke up possibly the best fight of the century, before it even started.

Gerard groaned," are you fucking kidding me, Ryan? I told you guys to be back by-.....Is that three gallons of milk?"

Ryan put the Walmart bag behind him, "No."

Dallon spoke up this time," Brendon, Is..is that a bag full of cans of Cheeze Whiz?

Gerard chimed in again, " Close the fucking door, we're in the middle of something."

Patrick lost his shit.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random stuff
> 
> Ryden stuff
> 
> The usual, man.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON"

Patrick looked back at everyone in the room, Gerard sighed and looked at Brendon, who in turn, gave Ryan the bags.

Brendon took a step toward Patrick as he spun back around to meet him.

Before Patrick could deliver his "fatal" blow, Brendon looked right into Patrick's eyes, his own darkening, eyes lids sinking as he stared into the soul of Patrick, Brendon's arm came up as a ghastly snake would, wrist flicking down ward, curling into a swooping motion, and then making it's way back into a pointed position.

Patrick's own eyes became downcast, watching the scene before him as his mind was enthralled into Brendon's. 

"So, You're Patrick? Cool." Pete looked over at him from the overdone dinning table, " Yes, that's Pat. And I would really appreciate it if you would hurry, and not turn my Best friends brain into mush."

"fine, fine." Brendon sighed, " Ok, Pat, I want you to listen closely, can you do that for me?"

Patrick, being in the mental trip that was Brendon Urie's Thrall, nodded his head drunkenly.

"Good! Alright, See that dude over there? The one with Tattoos for clothes? That's Andy. Andy is going to assist you and Peter here to your Bedroom, alright? It's the humans betimes after all."

Down the table Josh and Tyler groaned, and Tyler flopped his face in mashed potatoes for the sake of sass.

Gerard gave them a Death Glare, and ushered Dallon to remove them and send them to wash up like the mom he is.

Andy and Pete gave each other a look, then silently stood up to escort a brainwashed Squish.

Gerard Looked over at Brendon thankfully.

Ryan smiled as he watched the Enthrallment leave Brendon's eyes, " I still don't know how you do that, Bren. If I could do that we'd be Nearly Witches."

"Ry, We've been over this, My touch is black and poisonous."

Ry smiled.

"Alright Gay lords" Gerard said whilst his hand came up to silence Will and Gabe. " What have I told you about the goddamn Cheez Whiz?"

Brendon looked to his feet, then at Frank, Who was standing beside Gerard, as if for assistance, then he rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

Joe, Will, Gabe, Mikey, And Ray went to the common room to await the arrival Dallon and Andy while Frank went off to Gerard and His room to wait out Ryan and Brendon's Lecture.

"No, you fucktards. I asked you, Just one Friday, that's it, how were we supposed to have a 'welcome to the Coven' dinner, if to of the members are out getting sex supplies??"

Gerard's voice echoed out into the Common room, the group of high ass gay weirdos inside had to turn up the volume on their episode of Spongebob just so Gerard wouldn't catch them.

Joe laughing and falling off the couch as Will fell out of gabe's lap during their, ' I will only kiss you if you pass me some weed', needless to say will started choking trying to be seductive.

Back in the dinning room Ryan moved in front of Brendon, The smaller Vampire tucking his chin in front of Gerard, This fucking kid.

" Alright so listen, here's punishment, I know this might be cruel, but between you guy's ignoring coven meetings to suck cheez whiz off each other, and painting Dallon's eyes with glitter, and Pretty pretty makeup, It leaves me without a choice.

No sex for two weeks."

 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT GERARD"

" I CAN YOU LITTLE GAY ASS STEAMPUNK HIPPY, IM COVEN MASTER-"

" Gerard, do you really think this is valid puni-"

" LISTEN HERE YOU BEATLES STAN, YOU BETTER STAY ON THAT SIDE OF THE STREET MOTHERFUCKER, I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT"

 

Gerard heard everyone's laugh's come from the Living room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this fic will basically go on forever...so   
> I had to give it some plot 
> 
> and plot twists.
> 
> Please don't hate me. Or the next few chapters...
> 
> (Patrick and Pete centured chapter)

Patrick woke up slowly, dazed, a wave of vertigo hit him.

 

He was fully up in seconds, groaning, attempting to roll over on his side but his limbs found no purchase in the dark, and his nausea was increasing rapidly by the smells of musky dust, shut in space, and just a hint of dirty clothes.

 

He gave his first gag, blinking back tears, trying to breath in through his nose.

That had somehow made it worse, tickling the back of his throat making him give out a second gag, and of course his head swam and pounded as it took on a migraine.

 

He gave a pitiful whine, causing something to start moving behind him.

Patrick froze.

Trying to keep yourself from breathing _And_ gagging at the same time is an extremely hard task to perform.

 

Pete heard the whine and rolled over.

 

Patrick was trembling against his sheets, hair slick to his forehead, tears down his face.

Pete was confused for a short period of time then it clicked.

 

“Oh, Pat. Shit man, sorry.”

 

Patrick just gave out another whine that turned into a gag, his stomach churned and he gave a long sob.

 

Pete just sat up and rolled Patrick onto his side, one, for the sake of his bedsheets, and two, so Patrick wouldn't choke on his own vomit.

 

Mostly so Patrick wouldn’t choke on his own vomit. Mostly.

 

Patrick groaned as his world’s view changed, swinging, still out of focus in the dark room, why was it so dark?

 

Patrick gagged once more attempting to bring up dinner he hadn’t eaten.

Pete just rubbed Patrick’s shoulder soothingly, trying to keep him calm.

 

Patrick gave a hard gag then, after a moment of stillness, A flood of bile came flooding out of his mouth, broken off in a drop of spit clasping to his lips.

He gave a final groan, and slid onto his back again with the help of Pete.

 

Pete reached and grabbed his discarded shirt off the night stand, he did sleep shirtless after all, and wiped off Patrick’s mouth, then threw it on the floor. Damn, he needs to do laundry.

 

“you ok?”

 

“Yeah...My head still hurts though.”

 

“Shhh, It’ll pass.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Pete sighed, and eased out of bed to find a new shirt for the night.

 

“Brendon, the short one who came in the door with milk, he’s a vampire.”

 

“Right, kind of gathered that...”

 

“well, no...see,” Pete began. He opened the black out curtains, letting the Moonlight in, letting Patrick see his face.

 

“Some vampire’s have ability’s that come along with the change…He can hypnotize humans, and make them do whatever he wants them to do, we call it a Thrall...But if he’s not too careful or under stress at the moment of the Thrall it could lead to some side affects for the victim.”

 

“Yeah, ok, alright, I’m done with this Twilight shit. I am going home.”

 

Patrick managed to stand, but stumbled when he took a step forward. Pete caught him.

 

“fuck.” Patrick breathed under his breath.

 

“hey, hey, it’s ok. Let’s get some food in you, and then let’s talk to Gerard about you leaving, Ok?”

 

Pete told him this, straight faced, as he lied to Patrick.

He wasn’t going home until he could be trusted

Pete pushed these thoughts away, and brought attention back to Patrick.

 

“When was the last time you ate anyway? It hasn’t been that long since yesterdays lunch time, and skipping two meals isn’t going to drain you.”

 

Patrick looked away from Pete’s eyes, those sweet soft brown eyes, warm. Wait, what?

When had he eaten last?

He hadn’t eaten lunch yesterday at school, or breakfast, he had some crackers before jogging…

 

“Um...” Patrick said to the floor “I don’t really...remember.”

 

He brought his eyes back up to Pete’s slowly, looking at his chest and arms in particular, not in arousal, just admiring.

Pete was the captain of the soccer team. Oh, fuck.

 

No.

 

Pete looked back at Patrick, Patrick’s baby face and sad eyes made the realization even more prominent.

 

“Patrick, You have to eat.”

 

Patrick shifted under Pete’s gaze.

 

His skin suddenly heavier.


End file.
